Goodbye
by Firebreathing Ghost
Summary: Oneshot. Mangaverse. The homunculi have been defeated. Edward and Lan Fan Ran Fan? talk before he leaves for his next journey and she returns to Xing. Ed x Lan Fan.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist, everything is the sole property of Hiromu Arakawa.

**Note: **Someone requested an Ed/Lan Fan fanfic. So, here it is. Enjoy!

--------------

**Good-Bye**

A dark-haired girl stood by herself on a bench at the train station in Rush Valley. She was dressed in something black and long-sleeved, but the sleeve of her left arm was rolled up to show an auto-mail limb. She seemed very interested in the limb. The girl wiggled the fingers of her auto-mail arm, and slowly moved her hand. She noticed the unnatural metallic sounds the steel fingers made against each other. The arm was hanging somewhat limply at her side. She raised it and brought it closer to her other arm, somewhat amazed that it responded so quickly. The girl ran the fingers of her flesh-and-bone hand over the metal-and-wire limb. The steel was cold. She sighed. The auto-mail was certainly as agile as, and even more durable than her old arm. But it could not feel. She would never feel with that arm again.

She heard footsteps approaching behind her, but did not bother turning around. The weight of each step… the pattern of the walk… Her heartbeats quickened. She already knew who it was. The person stopped behind her. A weighty hand rested on her right shoulder. She felt goosebumps rise on the back of her neck. It was another hand of auto-mail.

"Lan Fan."

"Edward Elric." Lan Fan turned around. Sure enough, a golden-haired golden-eyed boy just a little bit shorter than her stood behind her. Lan's forehead furrowed. She had been hoping to avoid him.

"Winry told me you'd be here," Edward tucked his hands into his pockets.

Lan Fan nodded.

"So… you're going back to Xing?" Edward bit his lip.

"Yes. Grandfather is waiting for me," replied Lan. "I know I wasn't here very long. But I promised I'd just come, get my auto-mail and return."

"Your arm. How does it feel?" Edward motioned towards her new auto-mail addition.

"Oh, it's good," Lan Fan noticed that her right arm was gripping it.

"But it really doesn't compare to the real thing, right?" Edward said what was on her mind.

"No. But this one has its high points."

"You just got it today. You'll get used to it. Soon, it'll become a part of you." Edward pulled out his right arm. It was ungloved, and Lan Fan saw his metal hand, which was closed into a fist. He held it out in front of her. His red sleeve slipped back slightly to shoe some auto-mail forearm. "But it can't take the place of the real thing. That's why I'm going to get it." Ed opened his fingers, to reveal a small, red stone resting in the palm of his hand. Lan gasped.

"Is that the Philosopher's stone?"

"Yup," Edward nodded smugly.

"How did you get it?"

"You know how Fuhrer Bradley's human side overtook his homunculus side, right? After he gagged up his Philosopher's Stone, he gave it to Alphonse and I," explained Edward. "I was so surprised he used to be a human. He turned out to be a pretty good person as plain old Bradley, and not Wrath."

"But some weren't able to overcome the Stone. Like Young Master." For a second, Lan Fan's calm mask broke and sadness seeped into her eyes. But she quickly regained her composure. "Still, I am glad you were able to defeat the homunculi."

"We fought alongside so many people. Mustang, Riza, Armstrong… Scar even died defeating Father. Mei couldn't get out of bed at first, but she's doing better now," Edward sighed. "All the homunculi were killed, except for Wrath. Almost all of us came through alive. I'm sorry about Ling, though."

"It's too bad I didn't come in time to save Young Master," this time, the sadness on Lan's face lingered longer. "All for immortality. All for that Stone."

"Yeah, I know," Edward tucked it back into his pocket. "I'm finally going to keep my promise to Alphonse. We're finally changing back."

"What's going to happen after?" asked Lan.

"I don't know," admitted Edward. "I might stay with the Military. Fuhrer Bradley is starting to make amends with the other nations. It might be worth staying. Or I might travel. I might go to Drachma, Aerugo, or even Xing."

"Oh," Lan was startled by the last prospect.

"I probably won't. Maybe I'll teach alchemy like Izumi-sensei. Who knows," shrugged Edward. "I'm only concentrating on what's in front of me. I'm not concerned about the big picture yet." Edward sighed. "What about you?"

"I guess I'll guard another member of the royal family," replied Lan. "Maybe they'll want to look for immortality as well. Maybe they'll come here, and maybe I'll come with them. Or maybe I'll never return to Amestris again. It is uncertain."

"If you never return to Amestris again…" Ed looked down at the ground. His next words were strained. "Were you going to leave without saying good-bye?"

"What makes you say that?" Lan Fan's voice was calm, but her heart jumped in alarm as Ed guessed the exact reason.

"You said good-bye to Alphonse, Winry and Garfiel. I heard you. You ran out while you thought I was napping. I know we never really saw eye-to-eye, but I don't know…" Ed shrugged. "I thought you'd at least say good-bye."

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude," Lan Fan bowed.

"Why were you avoiding me?"

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"Yes you were." Edward's golden eyes bore into her own. Lan Fan looked away and sighed.

They heard the sound of steam and wheels on tracks. Both turned to the direction of the approaching train. It was small, but distinct. It grew bigger as it slowly made its way to the station. As it grew closer, Lan's heart grew heavier. It was true that she had been avoiding Edward. But it wasn't because she disliked him. More like the opposite…

She had fallen for him. It had happened in the most unlikely of places. It had happened in the streets of Rush Valley, the very town they were in at that moment. He had just defeated her. She remembered him standing so proud and brave. The light had been shining through his hair and eyes, turning them bright gold. That image had remained in her mind for all this time. Her feelings for him had remained the same even during her departure. And now, she was to leave again. Perhaps she would never see him again. As the train pulled up, Lan decided she had to make her move.

"So, I guess this is good-bye…" Ed turned slightly as if he was going to leave.

"Don't say that." Lan quickly caught hold of Ed's hand. She heard the clink of metal as auto-mail met with auto-mail. Edward blinked in surprise, but did not try to pull away. "Edward, I was avoiding you because I didn't want to say that to you."

"What? Good-bye?"

"Yes. It sounds too final. Like I'll never see you again. And I want to see you again."

Lan Fan stopped short, realizing how forward she'd been. She studied Edward's face to see the damage done. Ed seemed to be thinking about her words. He was about to open his mouth, when Lan felt a sharp elbow prod her in the back. She and Edward quickly broke contact and shifted their attention to the interrupter. It was a little girl with black hair worn in buns, and a tiny panda perched on her shoulder. She stood with her fists on her hips.

"Don't just stand there! Do you want to miss the train?" she asked Lan crossly.

"Mei and I are travelling back together," explained Lan Fan. She and Mei had managed to improve their relationship enough to not attack each other on sight.

"Hurry up, Lan! Bye, Edward!" Mei and Xiao-Mei both waved, and dashed onto the train.

"See you," Lan gave Ed a small smile.

She turned to leave, but Ed stopped her. Although she couldn't feel his hand on her auto-mail limb, she could feel the tug on her shoulder. And she could feel his heart calling her back. Lan allowed herself to be pulled back. She allowed herself to be pulled close to him. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her. She allowed him to kiss her.

And the world faded away. Lan closed her eyes, and the sights of her surroundings faded away. The busy sounds of the people boarding and leaving the train faded away. The musty smell of the train station faded away. All she felt were Ed's lips on her own. It was sweet.

Finally, the train sounded its warning, and it brought Lan back to reality. She was aware of her surroundings again. She was aware that she would miss the train if she didn't get on. So she and Ed broke apart.

"Maybe I'll travel after all," Ed told her with a smile.

"I hope you do," Lan returned his smile.

Lan Fan quickly boarded the train. Mei had saved her a seat, and Lan sat down. She opened the window, and waved at Edward. He spotted her, and waved back. They waved at each other until he was so tiny she could no longer see, and the train was just a small dot on the horizon for him. But they smiled, because they knew they'd see each other again.

**THE END**


End file.
